


And Dream of Sleep

by dinosaurdisco



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurdisco/pseuds/dinosaurdisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, someone gets off and someone doesn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dream of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I could totally write smut, I said, so I cheated at writing smut.

The tent unzips noisily, "Korra?" Kuvira whispers into the dark, "are you awake?"

No, Korra thinks to herself, or at least she wouldn't be soon. She's tired and she's so, _so_ close to falling asleep, she really doesn't feel like having a conversation right now, so Korra says nothing and tries to keep her breathing even. 

They were staying in a small village in one of the most deprived states of the Earth Kingdom. A village that hadn't seen much in the way of the development over the last 70 years, where most buildings did not their own running water and the populace struggled to grow crops on arid land. One of the conditions of Kuvira's extremely early release from prison after a mere two years, was 10 years of service to the Earth Kingdom. Korra had petitioned for it, arguing that Kuvira was too talented to be wasting away in a wooden cell when she could be actively serving and helping her nation, exactly as she had set out to do all those years ago. It was hard work, granted, but Kuvira had famously agreed to accept any punishment the world saw fit and anything was preferable to the suffocating loneliness of the cell.

Kuvira travelled the Earth Kingdom, going to wherever she was needed, building new school houses, health centres and wells. Sometimes, the Avatar would join her and help out when she could and against all odds, Kuvira found a close friend in her.

"She's asleep, hang on," Kuvira whispers and Korra hears Kuvira shedding her boots and work coat before climbing into her own camp bed whilst attempting to be as quiet as possible. "Where were we?"

Kuvira had the radio, Korra realises as she listens to Kuvira tell Baatar about how she and Korra were and the projects they were working on and how the weather had been.

(Fine, they were currently building a community centre and incredibly hot.)

"I miss you," Korra hears Kuvira eventually say with a softness in her voice she only ever used for Baatar. Korra almost smiles, Kuvira rarely talked about Baatar when they chatted amongst themselves whilst working, despite Korra constantly trying to get Kuvira to open up more by telling her about her own relationship with Asami.

"I miss your voice and your stupid beard-." Kuvira pauses and sighs wistfully. "I miss your weight on top of me." Kuvira says, her voice suddenly tight, "I miss your mouth on my clit."

Korra's eyes fly open and she is suddenly very, _very_ awake as realises all too quickly what's going on and wishes she could earthbend the ground below her to swallow her whole.

Korra can hear the soft rustling of fabric and she knows exactly what Kuvira is doing, Korra tries to subtly pull her covers further over her head without revealing herself as awake as she hears Kuvira gasp and Korra regrets all her life decisions that have lead to this moment.

"I miss your hands, spirits, I miss your hands and how they feel." Kuvira groans. "I'm touching myself and pretending it's you," Kuvira hisses, "are you?"

Korra continues to attempt to block out their radio sex, thankful that, for the most part, Kuvira is a listener and just breathes heavily and asks Baatar what he'd do to her next. Korra wonders at what point she can pretend to have only just woken up and interrupt their session. But part of Korra also kind of wants Kuvira to have this, she so clearly needs to get laid and Korra is nothing short of a good friend.

"Ha," Kuvira suddenly scoffs, but Korra can hear the smile in her voice. "I'd never beg." Korra buries her face into her pillow to stop herself from groaning with second hand embarrassment.

Korra hears the shifting of fabric speed up and Kuvira's breathing quicken. It has to be coming to an end soon, Korra hopes, Korra prays.

"I'm so close Baatar, I'm so close," Kuvira whines into the radio with such a needy tone of voice that Korra would never in a million years imagine Kuvira being capable of. "Fuck."

Whatever Baatar says next must do the trick because Korra hears Kuvira finish, all quiet low throaty grunts and at first, all Korra can think about is how different it is to Asami's high breathy sighs before quickly remembering this is not knowledge she ever wanted about Kuvira. Then Korra desperately screws her eyes tight and tries to replace the mental image of Kuvira arching off the bed, hips rutting whilst she rubs into herself with one of Asami. There's an odd warmth in Korra's stomach and she quickly tells herself it doesn't mean anything, she just misses Asami.

"I love you too," Kuvira says with a contented sigh. "Shit, Korra," Kuvira suddenly hisses through gritted teeth, remembering Korra being in the tent with her and Korra hears her turn over in her camp bed to check whether she is still awake. Korra pretends to stir in her sleep at the mention of her name but remains silent. Kuvira remains silent for a few moments before turning back over.

"No, it's okay, she's still asleep. No, I'm sure. It's your fault. You started it." Kuvira whispers. "I love you. Go to sleep. I'll speak to you soon. Goodbye." Kuvira sets the radio on the ground beside her bed and Korra learns that Kuvira apparently sleeps well after orgasm and all Korra can hear is Kuvira's soft steady breathing.

Korra, however, does not sleep well that night.

In the morning, Korra wakes and as usual Kuvira has risen with the sun and Korra finds her outside brewing a pot of tea for them both on a small gas stove.

"Good morning." Korra greets Kuvira. "Did you sleep well?"

Kuvira nods as Korra sits down beside her. "I've been thinking, you've been working really hard recently. After we're finished here, why don't we head back to Republic City for a few days?"

"I-" Kuvira pauses, "I do not think I would be welcomed back."

Korra shrugs, "I'm the Avatar and I have really important Avatar business to attend to and need your assistance." Korra grins crookedly, "and if you just so happen to bump into a certain one of my girlfriend's employees, well, no harm no foul, right?"

Kuvira just looks at Korra oddly, "something's wrong," she says slowly.

"Nothing's wrong!" Korra says. "Why would anything be wrong?"

Kuvira's eyes narrow briefly and Korra watches as realisation spreads over Kuvira's features. "Oh spirits, you heard?" Kuvira chokes out, face visibly paling, "why didn't you say something?"

"Because I was almost asleep anyway!" Korra protests. "And at first you were talking about normal, everyday stuff and when I realised where the conversation was going, it would have been weird if I had said something!" Korra argues back.

"You still should have said something!"

"Like what? _Excuse me but can you not have radio sex whilst I'm right here? Thank you._ "

Kuvira buries her face in her hands and groans, "I can't believe this. I can never look you in the eyes again."

"It's fine," Korra tries to console her, casually throwing an arm around Kuvira's shoulders. "Next time, I promise I will say something and give you your alone time."

"That won't be necessary, Avatar, I assure you there won't be a next time."

Korra shrugs. "So. Republic City, then?"

Kuvira looks up at Korra, face flushed, "I suppose I owe you that much."

Korra grins as her grip on Kuvira's shoulders tighten. "So, was that your first time over the radio? Or did you use to do it during your Great Uniting years?"

Kuvira shoves Korra off her chair, Korra laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% rushed, unbetaed and complete trash.  
> I blame the (legally prescribed) morphine.


End file.
